There is known a vehicle in which an opening is formed in a rear surface of a vehicle body and a door is provided which can open and close the opening. Patent Document 1 discloses a technique as a prior art technique in relation to such a vehicle.
In a wheeled vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1, a tailgate is mounted at a rear portion of a vehicle body. This tailgate includes a pair of sub doors that are double doors that open respectively to the left and right. The tailgate swings up and down in an up-to-down or vertical direction, and the sub doors, which are the double doors opening respectively to the left and right, swing in left-to-right or transverse directions.
For example, in order to ensure obtain a rearward view through a backlight, it is considered that a window panel is mounted on each of the sub doors. As this occurs, it is desirable that a wiper device is mounted to clean and remove water from the window panels. When a wiper device is so mounted, it will be expensive in case a wiper device is mounted on each of the window panels. Owing to this, it is desirable that both the window panels are made level with each other and that a wiper device is used which can move over both the window panels so as to clean and remove water therefrom.
It is considered that the sub doors are erroneously opened while the wiper device is kept operating. Since a difference in level is generated between the window panels when the sub doors are opened, a measure is needed to counteract this problem from the viewpoint of projecting the wiper device.